robloxiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Egg Hunt Event Part 3
Egg Hunt Event Part 3 Painted Rose Egg A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. But any colour other than red? Well, off with their head. Appearance A rose that is half painted white and red with an arrow through it. Treasured Egg Of WonderLand What a long, strange trip it's been through this wondrous land! You made it out unscrambled though and with this golden treasure! Appearance A yellow egg with green gemstones all around it with a top hat, two ace cards, a strawberry pie, and a pocket watch. Good Knight Egg Here, ye! May I presenteth, the Good Knight Egg! Given his title and rank by a strange lady, who threw a sword at him from yonder pond. Appearance A green egg with a knights visor, plume, and Lance. Allegator Amazing specimens, Alleggators! Evolving from eggs to lizard eggs and then mastering sailing. Quite a remarkable creature. Appearance A cartoonish alligator with a pirate's captain hat and eye patch. Dreggon Its very rare. Perhaps unsurprisingly, the whole Dragon part of this is rumored to make getting it a bit tougher to survive… Appearance A Ruby egg textured in scales with a dragon swirled around it. Stained Glass Egg Throughout the thousand-year history of stained glass never has there been a more exemplary egghibition of master craftsmanship. Appearance A Blue & Yellow egg with lines resembling a glass, and a multi-colored keyhole. The keyhole wasn't on the egg initially. Easterbury Canals *Demeaning Egg *Treasured Cuisine Egg *Club Egg Skewer *Eggplant *Eggchup *Sugar Crystal Egg *Feast Egg *Mad Scientist Egg Demeaning Egg At a certain point this egg will finally understand it's not a phase. Appearance A hot red egg that looks like an angry old man, with a very brown beard and big eyes. Treasured Cuisine Egg Some say this represents pinnacle of culinary eggchievement. Others say horses are just land dolphins, but that's a different matter. Appearance A yellow egg with red gemstones around it, a fried egg on pancakes, syrup, and bacon strips on both sides. Club Egg Skewer As tempting as it is, no – you are not allowed to sword fight with the skewer when you finish your meal. Appearance An egg that has burger buns, steak, lettuce, and tomatoes all on a skewer. Its awesome for the players that LOVE FOOD. Eggplant Some eggs when cracked and unattended are known to sprout and flower! Nature truly is the most mysterious frontier. Appearance A cracked bottom half of an egg as a flower pot, with dirt and a flower on top resembling a sunnyside-up egg. Eggchup A peerless condiment and titan of tomato egg based product. And king of sparking regional spelling and pronunciation debates. Appearance An egg resembling a generic ketchup bottle with vines on the bottom and a tomato on the right side. A very creative name for a very creative egg. Sugar Crystal Egg To satisfy the craving for those with a real sweet tooth. Warning: prolonged exposure known to cause cavities and heightened state of eggxiety. Appearance An egg that is colored lightish blue with spikey crystals extending off of it. Definetly one of the most beautilful eggs in the game. Feast Egg Did you know there are over 54,816 ways to prepare an egg? But don’t worry, we’re sure you’ll learn them all before next year's feast. Appearance An egg dressed as an French and Pro chef with brown eyebrows and a moustache and a big white chef hat. Mad Scientist Egg They spent so much time wondering if they “could,” yet never paused to ask if they “should.” Guess that's what drove ‘em mad. Appearance An egg that resembles a crazy scientist with swirly goggles and black hair and a suspicious smile. HardBoiled City *Doggo Egg *Egg Capone *Garbage Egg *HardBoiled Treasure Egg *Inveggstigator *Newsie Egg *Eggcellent Eggtor *EggHunt 2013 Sugar Egg Doggo Egg Egg truly is man's best friend. Wait….no, yeah actually pretty sure that's right... Appearance An egg that looks like a cartoonish happy dog with a pink tongue and brown ears. Egg Capone The most notorious egg in all Hardboiled City. Word abouts town is someone bumped into him and he hads ‘em scrambled. Appearance An egg with eyes dressed in capone attire. Garbage Egg One Robloxian's trash is another's treasure. Except in this case, where its clearly labelled recycling. Appearance A garbage can with a soda can, bottle and a food can, a recycling logo and tape underneath, representing a faberge egg. HardBoiled Treasure Egg You cracked the cases and cleaned up the streets. Proof egg related crime never pays. Unless you’re stopping it, then you get this as a reward! Appearance A black egg with white gemstones around it with skytowers, a moon, and a detective Robloxian with a magnifying glass and fedora on the top... Inveggstigator Nobody comes tougher than this Hardboiled City deteggtive! He's cracked all the big cases including which came first, the chicken or the egg. Appearance An egg that resembles a depicted detective, with a fashioned shirt and coat. Newsie Egg Eggstrie – eggstrie! Adventurer shows up in Act III to rescue the city! Read all about it. Appearance An egg made out of news papers that resembles a Newsie and with a cool bowtie. Eggcellent Eggtor Its portrayal as Eggmund in Eggspeare's “King Chandelier” is still considered one of the greatest performances to grace the stage... Appearance A doubled green-ish teal egg sitting on a rounded stage wearing comedy and tragedy masks. EggHunt 2013 Sugar Egg A throwback for some real eggficianados! An omelette du "homage," if you will! Cheers to The Sugar Team. Appearance A Roblox sugar egg that has the thumbnail of the 2013 Egg Hunt Event on Roblox Community.